Getting to know you
by Rakuen91
Summary: There was eleven days Britt was unconscious, you really think nothing happened that time with them? Sequel for T.I.N.A.E Kato x OC
1. the Accident

"Hi guys I'm… ok do I really want to know what's going on?" Alice asked as she had come home from her appointment in hairdresser.

Kato looked up from his position beside passed out Britt. "I made a new gas gun for your brother for protection." He said and Alice's expression turned to not amused one.

"Let me guess he shot himself in the face." She said as Kato nodded in answer.

"So what do we do now then we can't just leave him lie down in here on the floor." She stated and Kato stood up from the floor and looked at her.

"We have to get him back to his bed so I can take a better look at the effect of the gas…" He said, Making Alice sigh and she dropped her shopping bags down on the sofa and took a hold of Britt's legs.

"I swear to god Kato that if someone sees us and call the cops for killing Britt I blame you." Alice said angry when they were hauling Britt unconscious ass upstairs towards his bedroom in the stairs that were in build in front of a huge windows.

"Just carry on were almost there." Kato grunted and they continued on.

After 2 hours Britt was put in his pajamas, had an adults/patient diaper on and an IV was placed on his hand. Alice was sitting beside him as Kato was running a blood test results to be sure Britt didn't need any hospital treatment.

"He's going to be out a quite a long time. The sedative was quite strong, even thought the dose was minimal. " Kato said as the printer was spitting out the results of the test's.

"Well… That means were going to get to know each other better." Alice stated and took out a thick black marker and drew Britt a french man mustache.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to flee before he wakes up." She said and left the room, leaving smirking Kato and sleeping Britt after her.


	2. I Dont know you but I want to

**A little bit of angst and basicly a reason why Alice is in the same boat with Britt taking out the partying and getting drunk all the time part.**

* * *

It had been about 24 hours from Britt's knock out, and Alice was spending her time lounging in the fluffy cream sofa in the bright living room with her legs thrown on the other cushions, reading a the story of Robin Hood which was kind of ironic when she thought about what she and the boys were doing, out including the "steal from the rich give to the poor part." but fighting against evil… hell yeah. Alice had been reading about an hour when she unnoticed by herself started to get droopy and slipping in and out of sleep until finally the sleep won.

Not soon after Alice was out like a light Kato had stepped in to the living room to tell Alice about the news that it would take even a week for Britt to wake up. Only to find Alice lying on the sofa out like a light. A small smile formed on his face and he took the dark green blanket on the back of the sofa and put it on her, leaving her to nap while he himself went to prepare couple of things.

When Alice woke up she had noticed that she had been sleeping for 2 hours and that there was something very lovely smelling beside her. She looked at the coffee table and a smile lit her face. On the table was a class plate containing her favorite parmesan ham sandwich (that she had never even mentioned to him that she loved it) and a café made by Kato. What made her smile widen was that the foam on top of the coffee was shaped like a heart.

'You're so sweet Kato… But I still don't know anything about you…' Alice thought, and after taking the first sip of her fresh coffee decided to do something about it and went to search the man of many talents.

After looking her time Alice found Kato in the veranda having her own meal. She went to the open doors and knocked, getting his attention. "Hi." She said, receiving the same hello and walked over to the table. "You know… Your sweet gesture made me realize… that you know a lot about me but I don't know anything about you?" Alice stated and looked Kato patiently waiting for an answer. Kato looked at her nervously for a moment as if to be sizing her up if she should know the truth, but if he could tell it to Britt, why shouldn't he tell it to her.

"I was born in Shanghai, and grew up as an orphan. I had friends who helped me and each other to survive. In the streets you had to know how to fight. That was when I realized I had the talent of seeing everything slowed down when I am focused on fighting. One day I was working in a garage and you father happened to bring a car there, he said that if I could fix it in 24 hours. He would hire me and bring me with him to America to work for him."

He explained to and very interested Alice; this was something completely new to her that he had been an orphan. "So I guess you did it?" She said and a small smile came on Kato's face. "Yes, and had even 10 hours to spare." That made Alice chuckle as she turned to look at the lovely Rose garden her father recently died in.

"You know, I guess it's only fair to tell about myself to you…" she said and turned back to Kato, her smile dying.

"My dad was an asshole, My guess is you already have heard that from Britt, but my reason to hate him was even more sensitive than his…. He blamed me of his wife murder. Me. His own daughter, who never had a mom because she died when she gave birth to me and that sick bastard, blamed me of it every time I failed at anything." Alice had angry tears running down on her face. "If he had even once in his life said "I love you" or "very good." I would think he did it only for grieving and not out of sadism." She said taking in a shaky breath. There was a long silence until Kato took Alice hand. "Have some rest, I'll clean this up." He said and Alice nodded shakily and got up slowly about to walk in when Kato stopped her. "Alice…" She turned around and he said. "Thanks for telling me that." This made Alice give out a small smile and walk inside. Kato felt somewhat sad. yes, His boss had been a straight talking and maybe even a little bit crazy but to blame his own daughter about her mothers death?... Kato sighed and walked inside himself to check on Britt's vitals again for progress.


	3. worry

It had been two days when Alice had heard Britt's half ass comment's about her style, boob size or her "secret" crush on Kato, Yeah it was true but she thought Kato only took it as a joke every time it was mentioned.

Truth to be told, Alice missed his goofy dumbass of a brother as she sat beside his unconscious form and was holding his hand in hers. "I'll miss you bro." Alice said in a sad voice and looked at Britt's sleeping face; the whole picture was filled with a steady beep of his heart monitor.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine and that Kato is taking a good care of me and you, he's also making spare versions of black beauty." She told him, not receiving an answer but she still squeezed his hand with her own reassuringly before standing up and walking in to the living room. "I worry about him." You said quietly making Kato look up from his laptop. "You shouldn't. He knows you're watching him, even thought he doesn't show it. He'll wake up sooner or later. You just have to be patient." He said, making Alice sigh deeply as she slumped on the sofa. "I wish my patience would be as long tempered." she sighed. "You know there's a story in china about an emperor who was said if he waited long enough even the mountains would grow to respect him." Kato said and made Alice look at him with interest.

"Did they?" She asked and Kato smiled slightly and turned towards her. "No. But the emperor's patience did." He stated and made Alice let out a slight laugh. "Great. Now I just need mountains." She said jokingly, making Kato laugh shortly himself. "Kato…" Alice said quietly and the Asian man looked at the reddish haired woman. "Yes." "Thank you." She said and lay on to the sofa to nap again. Leaving Kato continued his work with a small smile still stuck on his face.

"You welcome."

* * *

**Guys! I need more ideas If you have or get any from these titles give me sa feed back please!**

out of naturebreakfastpoolLesson 1 of martial artsPervert (something to do with Katos drawings)Lesson 2 of Mechanics 


	4. Out of nature

**Elle is the maid Britt yell's in the movie when the coffee tastes like shit.**

* * *

Alice had decided to occupy herself by cleaning and even thought they had the staff to do it, she insisted of doing it on her own to get time to think something else thank Britt's situation and her constantly growing feelings for Kato. The head maid, Elle was worried about the young miss even thought she knew that what the young master and miss ever did with their ne friend Kato was not their business. She still felt responsible of asking what was wrong with the young miss, like she did with her own daughter Sandra when she was young.

"Young miss? Is something wrong?" Elle tried to ask as carefully as she could from the young Heiress as she was cleaning the mirror in her room, making her stop suddenly and take a deep breath

"I'm fine Elle. There's nothing wrong. I'm just worried about Britt." Alice said and walked to sit on her bed and Elle took a liberty to sit beside her.

"You know... Once my daughter said the same thing about school, when she had started cleaning cleaning our house like a madwoman. I took it as a stress but then I noticed she had the same symptoms you had." Elle told Alice, making her look at their maid with curiosity.

"What was it?" Alice asked and Elle smiled her knowing smile.

"Lovesickness. She had met this lovely boy and even known him for a quite a while, but didn't really know how to tell about her feelings." Elle told her and lifted herself from the bed and started to walk towards the door when Alice got her mouth open.

"Elle wait! What happened to your daughter?" Alice asked in desperate need of knowing the end of the story. Elle turned around on the doorway and smiled a motherly smile. "She's married and I'm a grandma. I told her to follow her heart." With that she walked away and made Alice to fall backwards on her bed.

After an half an hour later she had decided to go to bed and as she put out the lamb on her bedside there was only one thought on her mind. "If you don't tell him… you're a wuss and alone the rest of your life probably…why not?"


	5. Piano

**Songs used Bruno Mars - Just the way you are and Some random song from I wound on my friends Spotify playlist**.

* * *

The next morning Alice was doing herself some tea and reading the newest Cosmopolitan magazine when she heard something she had loved since she was a small child. A piano that had come to the house ages ago when their father was still alive had been placed in t the second lounge room. Alice made a note of the song she was hearing and recognized it as one of her all time favorite pop songs. 'Just the way you are.' Swaying to the music she came to the lounge. And quietly walked behind Kato who was playing the song.

And just when the chorus came on she started to sing in a sweet tone.

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are….

Kato stopped playing and Alice slowly made her way beside him on the piano stool, placing her hands on the keys when he let her and looked him in the eyes.

"I always wanted to say this to you, if you know." she said quietly and started to play. Closing her eyes and singing.

My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly laid your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you …

She stopped to play and opened her eyes only to see Kato looking at her with an intense gaze before gently placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her gently, Alice answering happily to the kiss she had waited her last 3 years. This was even better that dreaming and singing of it.

* * *

**Stop! Question time! *dances***

**Should there be a actual lemon or only hints that they had sex cause I am going to make this fic's rating raise at least to T but if theres a lemon it's gonna be M**


	6. Breakfast

The next morning Alice woke up from a lovely dreams that had came to her the whole night. All thought most of them all somehow involved Kato without a shirt. Alice stretched long and after that rose from the bed a dressed herself in jeans and a red shirt that had flared sleeves.

Satisfied with her outfit, She decided to go down and starting to make breakfast, but as she came in she saw Kato already putting plates in to a delicious looking table.

"Wow. I've never had a breakfast made for me… well since I was able to take care of myself." She said in awe and embarrassment, making Kato smile at her.

"It's nothing. I just thought that I would make you something nice today before I have to go downstairs to continue my work." Kato explained to her at the same time as Alice was absent mindedly placing a strawberry in to her mouth. As Kato noticed her doing he leaned closer to her, making her snap out of her thoughts and kissed her, moving slowly at first until Alice took a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss at the same time and making Kato wrap his arms around her as a small drop of strawberry juice slipped from between their lips, trailing its way slowly down Alice's chin.

Alice was in heaven, Kato's lips were soft as velvet and his tongue tasted like a mix of coffee and the strawberry they were now sharing. Alice's hand trailed down Kato's chest towards his belt, when suddenly the door bell rang, making them both let go of each other and Alice rolled his eyes. "This is better being important." She sighed angrily and made her way to the door.

"Umm pizza with pepperoni, tuna and onions?" Said the pizza guy as you looked at him with peeved expression. "Wrong address." You said calmly and slammed the door shut. "Beside's who takes tuna in their pizza?" She muttered in wonder and walked back in to the kitchen, only to see that Kato had left to work on the cars. "Aargh!" she growled angrily and hit her head on to the doorway a couple of times before taking a deep Singh. "This is not going according to plan."


	7. Lesson 1 of martial arts

Lesson one and ultimate lesson of the martial arts…

Alice was getting bored of waiting Kato to be finished with the cars, but in reality she understood that that would not be taken away from him. The mechanics and martial arts where so much like babies to him, like Alice's Pink Gibson and music. She would never give away her babies so she just let out a raspberry and got up from the couch.

"Oh what the hell. Might as well train now that I have free time." She muttered to herself and walked in to her room to change in to her training wife beater and yoga pants. With that she walked in to the studio that also worked for her dance practice and walked to the futoned area, and started to do her kata's in peace.

After about a half an hour of kata's Alice changed in to contact training as she called it. The idea was to beat the boxing sag up as many different ways as you could remember. She started with a couple of kicking combos and was about to change in to the hand combat when she felt someone behind her and send a well aimed kick in to the direction of the presence, only to get his angle caught by Kato in his own training clothes.

"Oh my g-" Alice whispered dazed and the next thing she knew she was with her back on the floor Kato standing over her and smirking. "The first and the only rule of martial arts are... Never lose your focus." He said and just then noticed how heavy Alice was breathing. Flashing him a picture in his mind of her naked form under him on the bed, her breath heavy and moans leaving her mouth-… Before Kato could realize, Alice had kicked his legs from under him and jumped on him. Pinning his hands in to the line with his head with hers. "You were saying?" Alice asked all knowing look in her eyes, making Kato swallow nervously. "I might have made a slight mistake."

* * *

***cracks up* Fail Kato! I have a question. any ideas for the insides of the chapter named** "Lesson 2 of Mechanics"**? I am waiting your suggestions for this chapter. since its the only one beside the lasts chapter that is not written yet**.


	8. Pervert

"Kato! Kato! Kato?…" Alice yelled from the stairs of the garage as she came down to search him, only to see that the garage was empty.

"That's weird I tought he is here." Alice muttered and walked over to a table that had a computer and a sketch book on it and she absentmindedly started to look through it. Seeing that Kato had sketched different kind of cars and other gadgets in to the book and she turned the pages until she came face to face with a portrait of herself and Alice stared at it with her jaw on the floor. It looked quite hell a lot like her with a couple of Asian style traits in it, but she loved it. As she turned the other face her face went from awed to slight blush as she saw small sketches of herself in different quite "promising" looking poses and all most in nothing.

"Alice?" She suddenly heard from behind her and turned around with a quite smug smirk in her face and the book still in her hands.

"I can see you have taken the best of this time Britt has been out." She stated and almost cracked up as she saw Kato's face getting a really red tint on his cheeks. With that Alice walked slowly over to him and whispered in to his ear.

"You should have just asked me to pose. I would have done that gladly." With that she walked happily humming up the steps with the sketch book to see what other dirty little secrets Kato was hiding in that lovely red book of his.

As for Kato, he was holding firmly of the bridge of his nose, because he was certain he would be having a nose bleed like in the cartoons if he let go.


	9. Lesson 2 of Mechanics

When Kato asked Alice to help her with the cars, this was quite not what she bargained herself in to. Being covered in black oil from head to toe was the nastiest feeling she would no doubt ever have. But Kato who was currently laying on her was defiantly a bonus in it.

The reason for this accident happened about a fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey Alice. Could you help me with one of the cars for a minute?" Kato came upstairs with a rag in his hand he was cleaning them in it. Alice looked up from her work sheet and nodded with a smile and walked with him in to the garage.

"Sure" When they got down Kato handed her a small wrench and pointed to a specific bolt in the cars motor.

"See that?" Alice nodded. "Turn it slowly while I adjust the oil tube so it won't leak." Alice nodded in a little nervous way and did as told, What happened next was funny and embarrassing as hell. The oil tube was in more easily moved so it flew out its holding attachment and squirted oil on both of their beings. After a shock of having an oil on her just washed t-shirt, jeans and face.

Alice suddenly started to laugh after she saw Kato, who was looking at her with a unreadable expression, oil dripping from his bangs on to his nose where it continued to travel down with the law gravity. Alice last thought was that Kato was trying to crasp her, but the oil had also flew on the floor and as soon as both noticed they were lying on the ground together Kato securing her head from behind so she wouldn't had hit it on the concrete floor.

"You okay?" Kato asked and Alice nodded to him in confirm. "Yeah I…" She started but was caught off guard as she was kissed, only to start laughing as Kato let go and watched him in confusion.

"You taste like the damn motor oil." Alice said and tried to stifle her laughter at the same time, making Kato crack up and look at her. "Quirks of the profession." He said and wiggled his eyebrows that made Alice crack up again. "Okay Mr. Mechanic. Let's get to shower and clean this up before we fall again." Alice laughed as Kato helped her up.

Fixing the car with a sexy mechanic can be surprising in a nice way.


	10. Rain

***the comment was written when the school was still on but it was so damn funny for my friend I couldn't take it off here.***

**I can't believe I'm writing this in school with my rival in the seat next to me. *whispers* "She always hands me up to the teacher the bi-" *Kato puts a hand in front of her mouth* "Just read the thing please." *Writer looks at him with a peeved eyes.* "Leh ho oh meh hahe."**

* * *

It had been ten days from the accident now and it had been raining like hell. Alice standing in the living room and looking outside on those rare days that the area decided to make the sky open up and pour its load on to the ground like it was raining cat's and dog's. Alice loved the rain since it was so rare sight here in the coast in the middle of a summer. Without a world she opened to patio door and walked in to the rain with her bare feet, jeans and tank top. Dancing in the water was much more refreshing than in the studio. There was no Music except in her head, the water made her feel refreshed all the time as she made her moves and her clothes that glinged in to her skin made her feel like she was dancing in a music video, which made her laugh.

Suddenly there was to arms going around her waist and Alice's heart jumped in to her throat, until he heard the familiar chuckle. she turned around and saw Kato standing there with her, his clothes already starting to get wet and sticking to his muscled torso, making Alice wonder what kind of yummy threat was hiding under that black t-shirt and jeans? "You're going to catch a cold." Kato said smirking and nuzzled his nose to hers, making her smile slyly. "Oh? Really? And I was thinking you would warm me up after I came inside." you said in a hinting tone, making Kato shiver. Or then it was just the rain since it was feeling freezing with just standing there. "I might take that offer up…" With that Alice kissed him like he was the only man left on the face of earth, Kato answering into it with the same enthusiasm, lifting her easily up in his arms and Alice snaked her arms and legs around him to keep herself balanced as he walked back in to the house and finally let her down when they were in their room. "Just to be sure-" Kato started but was pulled in to Alice's kiss by his shirt as they both fell in to the bed. "If you don't do it your martial arts wont safe you." she warned and as weird as it sounded Kato took it as an 'ok' and kissed the side of her mouth and went lover and lover until he found her pulse in her neck and sucked on it for a while, making Alice mewl in pleasure as her slightly trembling hands found the hem of Kato's shirt, lifting it up and he helped her to Pull it off over his head, soon they both made the same with their other clothes, slowing down and savoring the sight when a new part of skin was bared. When all the clothes were gone Kato held Alice deliciously beneath his toned body between her legs, his erection pressing so delightfully against her bare opening. All he had to do was to make sure your 'darling' was ready before he could go further.

Damn, the thought of it made his hardening member twitch in anticipation and he grinned against her lips, tilting his head to get them more fully before sliding a hand down her body and tracing her opening with two fingers, gently spreading her quickly dampening lower lips before moving so that a third finger could dip into her, gently testing the waters as they say.

A shaky moan left Alice and Kato swallowed it, returning with a slight groan as the feeling of his erection pressing against your opening far coming unbearable and shoved your legs upwards, bending them between the two of them so that his now 'all than ready' cock could brush against her wet folds.

Alice reached up, pulling his head down and meshed their lips together, shoving her tongue into his mouth and exploring the cavern she had come to know so well when he paused and pulled back, a smirk tilting those full lips she liked to nip on.

Alice had gotten a wicked idea on the way down stairs and before Kato could blink, she had flipped him to lie on the bed so he was below her now. Securing her spot atop of her lover before he placed his hands on her waist and gently eased herself onto him.

A strangle moan left them both and he clenched his teeth, fingers digging into her hips and surely going to leave bruises for the next day but that didn't matter. Alice wanted to feel him hit that special place and she wanted it _now_.

Slowly, she began to grind against him, gnawing at her poor lips before her hands came down to brace herself against his chest, wondering why he hadn't flipped her yet. Was he really going to let her ride him to the end?

A whoosh left her and she blinked as she was now on her back and staring up at the grinning Mechanic just seconds before he began to pump in and out much faster and quickly gaining speed.

"_I'm sorry love_but you were moving too slow. As much as I- ng!" A yelp left her as he cut off midsentence, feeling Alice's walls begin to pulse around him and he rotated his hips, locating that special bundle of nerves that had her arching against him with her nails to his back like a deprived vixen. "Ka-Kato!" she moaned as that sweet, sweet ribbon of ecstasy began to coil around her gut, pulling tighter and tighter as Kato readjusted, his hands holding her legs apart and angling them more upwards so that he could really pound into her, that spot getting hit what felt like every time and she screamed as moments later her release hit her like a tidal wave, clenching hard around the man taking her for himself.

Kato clenched his teeth against the velvet wrapped around his cock and pumped a few more times, harder, deeper before he too finally released. He stiffened against her before gently laying atop of her, panting hard to regain his breath, a light sheen of sweat dampening both their bodies.

Alice hummed as he began to pull out and he chuckled deeply, a shy grin tilting his lips as his eyes met hers. "Satisfied?"

She nodded, grinning cattily as she leaned up, kissing him lovingly before murmuring, "I'd be even more satisfied if we did it again~" Kato chuckled at her eagerness and but his arms around her, making her cuddle in to his side. "Maybe…in the morning… On the kitchen counter?" He said jokingly, making Alice laugh lightly and kiss him. "Ooh kinky~" she said wiggling her eyebrows, making them both chuckle before the light drumming of the rain made them soon to fall asleep.

* * *

***sits beside Kato and sips her hot chokolite.* "they better worship the ground I walk on after I risked my final assignment number because of this." *Kato pat's her on the head.* "Don't worry they will."**


	11. Well F8ck!

**Ok you got what you wanted! Now I hope you have enough atension spam to read the last one!**

* * *

Alice woke up at eleven a clock, which was very unusual to her since she was usually up at nine a clock and still woke later that Kato… 'Kato…' Alice thought and blushed as she remembered the events of the last evening and a kiddy feeling was getting a hold of her as she jumped up from the bed and walked to dress up in to a light white and blue flowered summer dress since the weather from the window looked hot. As Alice was placing her shoes on her feet. She heard a commotion from down stairs. As she rushed downstairs she could hear two familiar voices. Kato and…Britt! Britt was awake!

With that info Alice went faster down to the garage. Only to come face to face With a Britt with his gas weapon in his hand and Kato passed out on the floor. "Kato!" Alice screamed in fright and ran to her love, griddling his head on her tights as she kneeled on to the ground with him.

"What the fuck did you do?" Alice yelled at his idiot of a brother, who looked insulted that Kato was getting more attention than him. "Well excuuuse me princess, but why the hell do you care more about his ass that mine that just woke up after a 11 days coma!" Britt asked and Alice was seething now.

"Because this princess cares more about this "ass" than her idiot of a brother!" Alice yelled and made Britt just roll his eyes. "Well nice to see you too. See you in an hour when he wake's up." Britt said as he walked up back to the house to shower and change. "Oh Kato…" Alice sighed in worry and disappointment. "I can forget the fuck on the kitchen counter now…Well fuck!"


End file.
